Fairy?
by Raawrrr
Summary: Sakura berkata bahwa ia bertemu dengan peri. Menma tak sepenuhnya percaya, makanya ia pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah untuk mencari peri yang dikatakan Sakura. / For #16InoFicsChallenge2016 #15


**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Story** **(c)** **Raawrrr** **.**

 **Warning! Standard applied.**

 **Genre: Fantasy.**

 **Saya tak mendapatkan keutungan material apapun terkait pembuatan fiksi ini.**

 **For** **#16InoFicsChallenge2016 #15**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

 **/**

 **Notes: Menma di sini seperti pada episode 427 dan 428 (Arc Dunia Impiannya Tenten.)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menma tidak pernah percaya bahwa sosok peri itu ada. Mana mungkin sosok fana yang hanya terdapat pada dunia dongeng mana mungkin bisa ada dalam dunia nyata.

Namun perkataan sahabat perempuannya— Sakura Haruno menggoyahkannya. Sakura bilang bahwa ia bertemu dengan peri yang dapat mengabulkan satu permintaannya— menjadi kekasih Sabaku Gaara.

Dan itu bukan hanya bualan belaka, buktinya Sakura dan Gaara kini tengah menjalin hubungan asmara. Namun Menma tidak sepenuhnya percaya, bisa saja mereka jadian karena usaha mereka masing-masing, bukan karena bantuan dari peri.

Karena itulah Menma berada di sini, di halaman belakang sekolah yang ditumbuhi oleh tumbuhan hijau dan rumput liar yang mencapai betis.

"Temukanlah satu kelopak clover di antara para rumput liar itu. Lalu berikan sebuah kecupan pada kelopak clovernya."

Begitu kata Sakura saat dirinya bertanya bagaimana bisa Sakura bertemu dengan peri.

Mata biru miliknya menatap lekat-lekat sekelilingnya; berupaya mencari keberadaan kelopak clover. Ugh, rumput liar yang tumbuh di sini menyulitkan Menma untuk menemukan kelopak clover.

Detik berganti menit. Menit berganti jam.

Beruntung, Menma dapat menemukan kelopak clover yang bersembunyi di balik rumput liar, dalam waktu kurang lebih satu jam.

Dipetiknya kelopak clover itu dan mengecupnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba, kelopak clover itu bersinar cerah, lalu muncullah sosok mungil bersayap tepat di depan mukanya.

"Hai!" Sapa sosok bersayap tersebut. Peri dengan sayap berwarna biru transparan, memiliki warna mata biru muda dengan rambut pirang pucat panjang yang diikat _ponytail_.

Menma mengerjap pelan, "Serius nih...?"

"Tentu saja!" Peri itu mengembungkan pipinya, "Nah, karena kau sudah berhasil menemukanmu, aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu!"

Menma terdiam, berfikir permintaan apa yang akan ia ajukan.

"Tapi sebelum itu, kau harus membantuku terlebih dahulu!"

"Apa—?"

" _Teleport!"_

Dan sosok mereka berdua pun menghilang.

.

.

.

"Ini... di mana?" tanya Menma saat ia dibawa pergi entah ke mana oleh sang peri. Menma mengamati sekelilingnya. Pohon yang tinggi menjulang tumbuh sejauh mata memandang. Selain itu, terdapat sungai yang airnya tampak jernih.

"Hutan dunia peri."

Sebelah alis Menma terangkat, "Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?"

"Kan sudah kubilang tadi, kau harus membantuku."

'Perasaan, Sakura tidak bilang bahwa ia harus membantu peri terlebih dahulu.'

"Hei?" Panggil sang peri saat Menma tak merespon apapun. Tangan mungilnya ia lambai-lambaikan di depan wajah Menma.

"Oh— ngomong-ngomong aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Ino! Panggil aku Ino. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Panggil aku Menma."

"Nah, Menma." Ino menarik kerah bagian belakang Menma, "Ayo bantu aku!"

"Hei—!" Menma protes karena secara tak langsung lehernya ikut tercekik juga, "Lepaskan."

"Biar cepat makanya kutarik." Ino berucap tanpa dosa, "Kita harus cepat-cepat atau Kyuubi akan pergi!"

"Kyuubi?" beo Menma tak mengerti, dengan pelan ia menjauhkan Ino dari kerah bajunya, sehingga tangan mungil Ino tak menarik kerah bajunya lagi. "Siapa dia?"

"Dia rubah berekor sembilan di hutan ini. Dan kau harus membantuku menjinakkan Kyuubi."

"Untuk apa?"

"Agar dia tidak menghancurkan rumah para peri yang ada di dekat hutan," jawab Ino seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke kiri. Tak mau menatap Menma secara langsung.

Tak bertanya lebih lanjut, Menma berjalan dengan tenang di samping Ino. Menelusuri hutan yang ujungnya entah ada di mana. Matanya menatap waspada sekitar, takut kalau ada binatang buas muncul tiba-tiba dan menyerangnya.

Seakan mengerti arti tatapan dari Menma, Ino membuka suara, "Tenanglah. Satu-satunya binatang buas di sini hanyalah Kyuubi." Ino mendudukkan diri pada bahu kiri Menma. "Terus saja jalan ke depan. Gua tempat tinggal Kyuubi tak jauh dari sini, kok."

Menma hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

Tak berapa lama, gua yang menjadi tempat tinggal Kyuubi pun sudah terlihat di depan mata.

"Kyuubiiiii, keluarlah~!" Ino berteriak, memanggil Kyuubi agar keluar dari zona nyamannya.

"Berisik." Suara berat terdengar dari dalam gua. Menma mengernyit heran dibuatnya.

"Kyuubi memang bisa berbicara," ucap Ino, menjawab pertanyaan terpendam Menma.

Tak berapa lama, seekor rubah besar berbulu oranye yang memiliki sembilan ekor keluar dari gua.

"Manusia..." Kyuubi menggeram saat matanya menatap Menma yang berdiri di hadapannya. Membuat Ino segera terbagn dari bahu Menma dan menghampiri Kyuubi.

"T-tenang, Kyuubi! Kami tidak akan— Kyah!" Perkataan Ino terpotong karena Kyuubi tiba-tiba mengibaskan ekornya sehingga membuat Ino terpental dan menabrak batang pohon.

"Pergi dari sini!" titah Kyuubi galak.

Menma menatap lekat-lekat pancaran mata Kyuubi.

Kecewa, kesal, kesepian dan kesedihan menjadi satu.

"Kau..." Menma membuka suara, dengan berani ia berjalan mendekati Kyuubi, "Pernah mengalami kejadian yang buruk dengan manusia?"

Kyuubi menatap Menma nyalang, "Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu sama sekali, bocah!"

Ino yang sudah bisa membiasakan diri dengan rasa ngilu di punggungnya pun mendekati Kyuubi. Namun ia hanya diam saja, tak berkata apapun.

"Tak semua manusia itu sama."

Kyuubi terdiam, suara geraman lama kelamaan tak terdengar. Pandangan mata Kyuubi kini menyendu. "Cih. Mereka membuangku." Kyuubi memulai bercerita, "Hanya karena ekorku ada sembilan, mereka menganggapku monster yang patut untuk dibunuh."

Ino dan Menma sama-sama diam, membiarkan Kyuubi menyelesaikan ceritanya sampai akhir.

"Dan aku mengabulkannya, haha! Lihat? Sekarang aku adalah monster."

Ino mengelus pelan moncong Kyuubi, tak memperdulikan delikan tajam Kyuubi yang seakan ingin membunuhnya. "Aku mengerti... jadi intinya kau merasa kesepian, ya? Jadi kau melampiaskannya dengan menjadi monster."

Kyuubi tak menjawab.

"Apa kau mau pergi dari sini, Kyuubi?"

Pertanyaan dari Menma mengundang pandangan heran dari Ino serta Kyuubi.

"Apa maksudmu, bocah?"

"Seperti yang Ino bilang tadi, kau pasti kesepian,'kan? Bagaimana kalau kau jadi peliharaanku?"

"Ide bagus, Menma!" Ino mendukung, "Kyuubi bisa mengecilkan tubuh, 'kan? Jadi tak ada masalah!"

Namun Kyuubi masih saja tetap diam. Ia ragu untuk menerima. Takut-takut kalau kejadian kelam di masa lalunya kembali terulang.

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan membuangmu," ucap Menma meyakinkan.

Dan Kyuubi pun mengangguk. Tidak ada salahnya untuk dicoba, bukan? Jikalau nantinya Menma akan membuangnya, ia bisa menghancurkan kediaman Menma. Gampang.

"Yay!" Ino berseru senang. Akhirnya, ada seseorang yang bisa menjinakkan Kyuubi.

"Kemari, Kyuubi." Menma merentangkan tangannya, mengundang Kyuubi masuk dalam pelukannya.

 _PLOP._

Ukuran tubuh Kyuubi kini tidak sebesar tadi. Ia berubah menjadi rubah mungil dengan ukuran tubuh normal seperti rubah pada biasanya.

 _HUP._

Kyuubi lompat ke dalam dekapan Menma.

"Selesai sudah! Menma, ayo kita kembali ke tempatmu berasal." Ino mengelilingi tubuh Menma, sesekali melirik Kyuubi dalam dekapan Menma.

Jika dilihat lebih dekat, Kyuubi yang mungil sangat lucu.

"Sebelum itu, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, Ino."

Ino berhenti mengelilingi tubuh Menma, "Apa itu?"

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

"Hah?"

"Alasan untuk menjinakkan Kyuubi bukan hanya yang kau sebutkan tadi saja, 'kan?"

Ino gelagapan, "H-hanya itu saja kok, tak ada yang lain. Sungguh!"

"Saat kau mengatakan alasannya, matamu menatap ke kiri."

Keringat dingin muncul, "L-lalu?"

"Dan itu merupakan gerakan alami jika siapapun sedang berbohong."

Ino meneguk ludahnya. "Aaa—" Dan ia tak bisa menjawab apapun.

"Kau kira aku tidak memperhatikannya, eh?" Menma tersenyum remeh.

"Oke, oke. Memang ada alasan lain." Ino menyerah, dan ia akan mengetahui rahasianya sekarang juga pada Menma. Toh, tidak ada gunanya ditutupi lagi.

"Sebenarnya... aku adalah manusia, sama sepertimu. Namun, pada saat itu aku gagal membantu peri yang kutemui untuk menjinakkan Kyuubi. Sebagai ganti kegagalannya, aku... berubah menjadi peri."

"Oh." Kyuubi yang dalam dekapan Menma membuka suara, "Pantas saja kau terlihat familiar. Jadi kau adalah gadis pirang yang berisik dan cerewet itu ya."

"Aku tidak berisik dan cerewet!" Ino mendelik pada Kyuubi. Namun Kyuubi hanya acuh padanya.

"Tapi sekarang tak masalah! Aku bisa kembali menjadi manusia berkatmu, Menma!"

"Berkatku?"

"Ya! Cara agar aku bisa kembali menjadi manusia lagi adalah dengan menjinakkan Kyuubi bersama seseorang yang menemukanku."

"Begitu..."

"Nah! Kau mau kembali pulang atau tidak?"

Menma mendengus, "Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku mau tinggal di sini."

"Oke. _Teleport!"_

.

.

.

Mereka sudah kembali ke halaman belakang sekolah. Kyuubi masih tenang dalam dekapannya. Namun, sosok peri tadi sudah berganti menjadi seorang gadis remaja yang seumuran dengannya.

Menma terpukau, gadis di hadapannya kini sangat cantik, kalau Menma boleh jujur.

"Ino?" panggil Menma memastikan.

"Ya! Ini aku. Lihat? Aku tidak bohong, 'kan. Aku memang manusia!"

"Hei, kau tidak lupa akan tawaranmu saat kita bertemu pertama kali, 'kan?"

"Oh iya! Hampir saja aku lupa, hehe." Ino menggaruk pipinya, "Nah! Sekarang apa permintaanmu?"

"Jadilah kekasihku."

"HAH?"

Ino melongo. Sedangkan Kyuubi menyeringai rubah.

 _Well,_ ternyata majikannya ini sudah terjerat pesona si gadis cerewet, ya.

"Itu permintaanku. Dan kau harus mengabulkannya."

"Uh, baiklah. Sekarang kita adalah sepasang kekasih."

Menma tersenyum tipis.

Dan kisah cinta mereka pun dimulai dari sini.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**


End file.
